marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brothers' War (Earth-31184)
Brothers' War is the first task of the first chapter in X-Men: Marvels of Genetics and the first task in the entire game. In it we are presented with the Brotherhood and with the first five X-Men. Plot ''Dialogues'' First Encounter: Mystique Mystique: Scott, when will you see the brotherhood is here to help mutants? Cyclops: Is that why you have boxes of mutagen and mutant growth hormones? Cyclops: Now, let me teach you the basics, rookie. Cyclops: Every side has a squad,which is all of his cards currently used. Cyclops: Every turn, your enemy has a target mark on him,it means you can attack him. Cyclops: The number of attack i currently have is strong enough to win. After i attack an enemy, his health is reduced by the number of my attack. Second Encounter: Avalanche Avalanche: '''I can see you're shaking with fear! '''Phoenix: '''The phoenix force never fears! Especially not a petty criminal like you! '''Phoenix: '''Now, rookie, let's learn about game changers. '''Phoenix: '''We change the basic rules of combat, I can fly and dodge ground attacks. '''Phoenix: '''Additionally, I revive allies (one use only) and Avalanche prevents you from hitting him after you attacked him (unless the enemy is flying). Third Encounter: Toad '''Toad: '''Magneto says you're stopping him, and I need to stop you from doing that. '''Iceman: '''Dude, you gotta chill! Here,let me help you with that. '''Iceman: '''Hi, if you're here, then let me tell you about extra hitters. '''Iceman: '''I'm an extra hitter, it means I require extra hits to be defeated. Toad is an extra hitter that counters, he counters with half of his normal attacks' damage. Fourth Encounter: Sabretooth '''Beast: '''Sabretooth, I knew Magneto's kitty's gonna be here. '''Sabertooth: You think you can call me kitty? You have more hairballs then a cat. Sabertooth: '''Luckily for you, I can shave you. But i might also shave your head off. Worth it, right? '''Beast: '''Well, fella, if we are both here, let me teach you about Savages. '''Beast: '''Savages can't miss or have their damage reduced. Both Sabretooth and I are savages. Fifth Encounter: Pyro '''Pyro: Tell me, Mate, if i... Sorry, when I scorch ya, will you taste like chicken? Angel: We'll see if you can even stand after this! Angel: '''Xavier said i should teach you about counters when we meet, so... '''Angel: '''Pyro and i are counters, we can counter attacks. Boss: Magneto '''Magneto: Scott Summers, Xavier's first student. He taught you well, taught you about his perfect, unrealistic world. '''Cyclops: '''People are hurting you because you hurt innocents. Can't you see not every human is bad? '''Cyclops: '''Now, it's time to learn about bosses. Bosses are strong enemies that appear in the end of every task. Quicksilver is frenzy and attacks twice. Scarlet Witch is causing attackers' attacks to backfire, Magneto creates magnetic fields and calls metal objects at attackers. End of task: '''Scarlet Witch: '''Hello, I heard you know Professor Xavier. '''Scarlet Witch: '''I want to become a hero, I thought of it for a long time, but now I'm sure, whatever Dad's involved in isn't good, and I am not gonna help it. Category:Vision0 Category:X-Men: Marvels of Genetics Category:Earth-31184 Category:X-Men: Marvels of Genetics Chapter 1